


Momfriend: Activate

by thenspokethethunder



Category: Green Gables Fables
Genre: Anne of the Island spoilers, Gen, Hospitals, there's a lot of drama happening but at least phil and blake are still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenspokethethunder/pseuds/thenspokethethunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil takes care of Anne while they wait for news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momfriend: Activate

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahaha I'm so sorry for writing another hospital waiting room thing.

Phil had never seen Anne Shirley so distraught. 

She was hunched over in a slippery vinyl chair, her legs drawn up to her chest, staring at the ground. She wasn't crying, but the look on her face was somehow worse than crying. Anne always really felt things in a way Phil couldn't understand. I mean obviously she wasn't a robot, she had  
normal human emotions, but Anne gave herself so fully to whatever she was feeling. If Phil tried that, she would have to take a nap after an hour. 

She couldn't even imagine what was going on in Anne's head right now, but she knew a crisis when she saw one. 

“Do you want some food?” 

Anne exhaled for about a century. “No. Thanks.” 

“Okay, well _I'm_ starving. I'm going to see if I can find us something.” But before she even stood up, her phone rang. It was Blake. As usual, whenever Phil saw, thought about, or heard her girlfriend's name, she smiled, and she was pretty sure little cartoon hearts started shooting out of her eyes. 

“Hey, bae.” 

“Augh! Don't call me bae,” said Blake. “Any updates?” 

“Ugh, no. Every time we ask a doctor they act like we need level 20 clearance to know what's going on.” 

“How are you both doing?” 

Phil glanced over at Anne. “Okay,” she said, evasively. It would be kind of weird to tell the truth – that Anne seemed to be slowly and steadily falling apart and Phil herself felt ready to crack under the strain of keeping them both sane – when Anne was sitting right there. She stood up and walked a little ways away. “It's pretty rough. We haven't heard anything in a while but we heard Gilbert was unconscious? I don't want to say the C-word around Anne because I'm afraid she'll flip, but...” 

“What C-word?” Blake asked, baffled. “Cancer?”

“Coma.” 

“Oh, wow.” 

“Yep.” 

“So I guess our plans for tonight are canceled?” 

“I'm sorry! But I know that Anne is going to want to stay here and wait for news, and I don't want to leave her here by herself.” 

“I miss you.” 

“I miss you too, bae.” 

“Noooo, I'm not your bae.” 

“You so are. Stop fighting it.” 

“So will I see you tomorrow?” 

“Yes!” said Phil. “I'm definitely going to need a break from all of this. But for now I should probably stop flirting with you and go back to Anne.” 

“It's really amazing of you to be there for her while she's going through this. _You_ are amazing.” 

“Oh my god, shut up.” Phil rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall. Ugh, it was so _dumb_ that Blake could make her feel so mushy. It was ruining her street cred.

“Never.” 

Phil looked over toward Anne again, but Anne was not in the chair where she had left her. Phil launched herself away from the wall, looking around the room. Anne was at the desk, arguing with a nurse. “Uh oh. Anne may or may not be having a total meltdown right now.” 

“Ok, I'll let you go take care of that. Keep being strong, love.”

Phil hung up. Anne was heading back from the desk with a storm cloud look on her face. “They said only family members can go in to see him,” she said, fuming. “What difference does it make if he's unconscious?”

There she went, feeling all those _feelings_ again. Anne got very ranty when she was upset.

“Anne, why don't you take a walk?” Phil suggested, putting a and on Anne's arm. “You've been sitting and worrying for so long, you should stretch your legs. Maybe get some air.”

“No! I don't want to take a walk, I want to see him.” Anne shrugged away from Phil. Other people in the waiting room were starting to look at them.

“You said it yourself, he's unconscious, and there's nothing you could-” 

“I just want to see him,” Anne repeated, desperately. Her words sounded jerky and disjointed, and she was taking the shallow breaths of someone who is about to start crying. Hard. “Just – see if he's breathing – how he looks – just make sure he's still –.” People were staring with open interest at the two girls now.

“Okay, and we're walking,” Phil said, putting an arm around Anne's waist and guiding her into the hallway. 

“You don't understand, Phil,” Anne said, her voice breaking. She kept walking as Phil guided them both, but her body crumpled in toward Phil. 

“Oh, I understand.” 

“No, you don't!” Anne's voice got squeakier as her tears fell harder. “If Gilbert – dies – I don't think I'll be able to _live_.” 

Phil's knee-jerk reaction was to tell Anne she was being dramatic, that people did not waste away and die of broken hearts. But Anne's misery was so overwhelming, she said nothing. 

“Phil... I think I-” Anne stopped walking and turned to Phil, who saw at once what Anne was going to say, but Anne stopped herself.

Phil knew. She knew how liberating it was to _finally_ know what you wanted. To have no doubts in the back of your mind that there might be something better. Anne stared at her, unable to say the words out loud, but the knowing of them was written all over her face. And so was the knowledge that maybe she had figured it out too late. 

It was cruel and unfair. _He'll be okay, he'll be okay, everything will be okay. Anne doesn't deserve to lose anyone else, he has to be okay,_ she repeated over and over in her head. 

“I know,” she said, with a lump in her throat. “You don't have to say it. I know.” She put her arm around Anne again, and kept walking, but more slowly now. It was useless to waste energy on regret, so Phil avoided it at all costs, but... if she had never introduced Anne to Roy maybe things would have gone differently.

Some people just belong together, and Gilbert Blythe and Anne Shirley were two of those people. And something had gone very wrong in the universe if they weren't together. Like, scary darkest-timeline wrong. 

Anne put her head on Phil's shoulder. “Thank you. For being here.” 

“Duh, I'm your friend. And I'm Gilbert's friend, too, and I care about both of you a lot. Plus, I'm intent on proving to you that I'm a _good_ friend who's sorry for accusing you of being a shallow gold-digger. So there's that, too.” Anne smiled – a very small smile, but a smile nonetheless. “Seriously, though, I'm starving. Doesn't this place have a restaurant or something?” 

Anne snorted. “It's a hospital, not a resort. There's probably a cafeteria downstairs.” 

“Ugh, I am going to have some words for that boy when he gets out of here. Words like 'I canceled a date with my girlfriend for you' and 'I ate hospital cafeteria food for you,'” 

A few minutes passed in silence. Anne had stopped crying, and was staring ahead. Her cheeks were still tracked all over with tears but her expression had changed from utter misery to a sort of patient pain. Had she just gone through all the stages of grief in the course on one day? How could a person feel that many things and still be standing? Phil was mystified, and a little awestruck for a moment as she watched her. This had to be the most dramatic freshman year anyone had ever experienced. All they needed was an evil twin plotline and maybe a murder and their lives might be an actual soap opera.

“What even is your life, Anne Shirley?” 

Anne shook her head and said with a rueful smile: “A perfect graveyard of buried hopes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is going to be happy soon! So let's enjoy the drama and suffering while it lasts! Or something.


End file.
